Simon's Story
by awkwardfangirlx
Summary: Simon had a story too. Behind the doors of the institute lay something for him, something beautiful, something that went by the name of Alec. (Disclaimer - I do not own the mortal instruments)
1. Chapter 1

Raindrops danced around on the roof of Simon's bedroom as he lay awake in bed thinking. He'd got into a habit of doing that a lot lately, thinking. Thinking about life. His life had changed a lot in a short space of time, all because his best friend Clary found out she was a shadowhunter. In one day her life had been turned upside down when Valentine, her Mum's ex-husband with a grudge, had kidnapped her Mum and hidden her. Of course Clary had to go and save her, and he couldn't let her go alone, so along he went on a mission to find Jocelyn Fray, and save her. Anyway, long story short, they'd found Mrs Fray, fought off the bad guys and came home. But that wasn't the end of it all, this shadowhunter business; Clary wouldn't stop going on about them. Especially that guy, what was he called? Jake. No, Jason. No, it wasn't Jason… Simon couldn't care less about him anyway; he was just a stuck-up brat who mildly resembled a Ken doll. Jace. That was it. Jace Wayland, shadowhunter extraordinaire. He'd managed to impress Clary with a few fancy knives and a couple of high kicks in the right direction, and now she was obsessed with him. Jace this, Jace that, Jace can do that, Jace is so good at this. Honestly, it was pathetic; Simon couldn't be bothered with anything romantic, and he didn't see what was so special about this Jace anyway. Just because he looked like a Calvin Klein model and had abs of steel didn't mean that he was deserving of Clary. He'd have to prove himself in some other category other than looks before he satisfied Simon.

As he listened to the storm outside his window, he thought more about his new life, and the new people he'd met. Clary was coming by tomorrow, and no doubt she'd want to go and see them again – the shadowhunters. Simon supposed they weren't all that bad, he'd seen some good come from them, and they did look after Clary who was like a sister to him, he was just sick of this Jace. At one point Jace had even had the cheek to accuse Simon of being jealous of him! Jealous of what, Clary's affection? Little did Jace know, Clary wasn't exactly his type. His type was more… Well his type was men. One man in particular. Alec Lightwood. The way his dark hair hung over his ocean blue eyes reduced Simon's legs to jelly, he was beautiful. But Simon wasn't in to anything romantic.

Sleep slowly clutched at Simon, and dragged him into a serene dream world. As he finally passed over into this peaceful land, his last thought was of Alec, and his dreams would be filled with him too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Simon! Wake up!" called Clary from his bedroom door. She threw him some clothes she'd no doubt gotten from his wardrobe while he was sleeping and gave him a hopeful look. "I suppose you haven't just come round because you wanted to visit your dear friend." yawned Simon. "Well… I was hoping we could go out today." replied Clary sheepishly. "You want to go to the Institute and see them again, don't you?" asked Simon as Clary's eyes brightened at the mention of shadowhunters. "If that's okay with you?" said Clary in a way that made it clear that's what they were going to do whether he wanted to or not. "Let's go." answered Simon in defeat as he finished pulling on his jeans; he was going to have to see them again sometime, so he may as well go today so Clary didn't have to go alone.

As they walked along the streets of New York, the little things seemed to stand out to Simon. The pavement was worn away in certain areas by generations of feet stroking its surface, chewing gum that had had its day was sticking to the ground in deflated lumps of goo, feathers from the birds that flew overhead slowly danced to the ground in pirouettes; New York certainly wasn't beautiful in the way you'd generalise the word, but it was interesting like the face of a newfound model, striking, not good looking. They kept walking at a fast pace, Clary was clearly excited to get there so he kept up with her until they rounded the corner and there it was. The Institute, home of the shadowhunters. Clary ran up to the door dragging Simon with her and knocked with an almost nervous edge. Obviously the excitement had worn off and in its place fear had arrived. "Come in." said a voice from inside. "Hey Jace." called Clary bashfully. "Hey Clary. Come inside, I've got something to show you." Replied Jace as he swept her in and guided her down the corridor. That left Simon on the doorstep rather confused about what to do. "I suppose I'd better go in…" he muttered to himself. The corridor started as soon as you stepped inside, and rolled down the length of the building with doors along each wall. As Simon started to walk down towards one of these doors, a head emerged from it. A gorgeous head with tousled black hair and sapphires for eyes. Only one person could stun Simon like he did. Alec. He'd obviously been working out even more than usual Simon noticed as he devoured the image of Alec's shirtless body. The way his muscles rippled under his skin made Simon speechless; Alec was perfection. Before he had time to think about what he was saying Simon just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You're beautiful." "You're not so bad yourself." replied Alec. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I mean not that you aren't beautiful, I mean, you are, but I didn't mean… I'm sorry." Stuttered Simon. "It's okay! I don't mind people who are upfront, especially good looking people like you." Replied Alec. "Wow, I, erm… Thank you? I-" Simon was broken off by the feeling of Alec's lips against his. It was a short-lived sensation, but an amazing one. It was more of a peck really, a teasing starter that promised nothing, but yearned for more. As Alec drew away from Simon he stared into his eyes, as if he was searching for something, something that should have been there but wasn't. Suddenly they were interrupted by a siren blaring throughout the building. "I've got to go, something must have happened; demon attacks have been on the rise for a while now. I'll see you later." Alec shouted as he ran towards the sound of other shadowhunters getting ready for something big. The doors opened and shadowhunters poured out as Simon watched. Eventually the noise faded and the building was empty again. Clary and Jace were nowhere to be seen, and Simon was left standing alone once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was bugging him. Something was skipping around in the shadows of Simon's head and every now and again came out to play and tease him. A memory, a lost thought; Simon didn't know what it was but it was something important, something he should remember, something he had to remember, something about Alec. After they'd shared their first kiss this morning, Alec had gazed into his eyes and he was trying to tell Simon something, Simon was sure of it, he just didn't know what, but he was going to find out. Tomorrow he would go to the Institute and visit Alec again, and he would find out what it was he was trying to tell him.

 _The light reflected off of the chandeliers and made the diamonds wink at the dancers below. Elegant ladies in ball gowns twirled much to the delight of their male partners. Families made small talk with one another while trying to disguise their hatred of their so called friends. This shallow event was hosted by a tall man in a dark suit that matched his curly hair who looked disappointed by his company. A shorter man with equally dark hair and a less muscled stature stood by his side uneasily. He looked as if he wanted to make conversation, but didn't dare to. A lady from a nearby table swayed over to him and fluttered her eyelashes until he kissed her hand and asked her to dance. The next song begun and the shorter man guided his partner to the dance floor and proceeded to twirl to the beat; she seemed impressed by his dancing, but he wasn't really paying attention, as the whole time he had spent with her, he hadn't taken his eyes off the host._

 _Suddenly the scene changed, and aeroplanes were flying overhead. The picture was filled with chaos; as sirens blared and people ran to air raid shelters a man was shouting a name. It was unclear what that name was, but one thing was clear, it was the same man from the masked ball – the host. The desperate cries of people searching for family members and shrieking for help was overwhelming, but still the host was at the centre of the picture. He seemed to finally find who he was looking for, his friend from the ball, but something was wrong. The man had a large yellow cross on, and was pushed and shoved in every direction by frightened civilians. An angry looking man approached and glared at the man as he brought out a gun which was aimed towards him. The host looked around in distress, looking for someone to save his friend, but no one was going to, so when the trigger was about to be pulled he threw himself in front of the gun. However before the shot was fired the scene changed again._

 _Bright lights flashed as music blared from speakers around the room as men and women sang along to their favourite songs while they danced the jive. In amongst the flares and tight perms was a man who looked out of place, the same man who had been haunting all of the scenes playing out in Simon's head, the host. If the host was here, his friend must be too, he just needed to find him-_

"Simon. Snap out of it." Said Alec as he clicked his fingers in front of Simon's eyes. "Alec? What's-"Started Simon. "Simon, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alec? You. You're the host, aren't you? I'm the other man. It doesn't make sense but we were both there, we were there every time." Said Simon in a muddled daze.

"Simon calm down. I'm going to explain everything, you just need to calm down and listen to me." Replied Alec with authority in his voice.

Simon walked over to a comfortable looking chair in the corner of the room and collapsed into it, wiping his weary eyes with his hands. "Tell me." He said to Alec.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy… But, we're immortal. Well, not quite, I mean, we can be killed, but every time we are, we don't die; we just disappear and pop up a few days later with no memory of what has happened before hand. The other one of us remembers everything, so has to find the one of us that's missing, and help them claim back their memories. See, you disappeared a few weeks ago and I've been tracking you ever since. Once I found you I knew I'd have to act quickly, because if I hadn't had found you within six months, you'd never have been able to get your memories back."

"Memories back? So I'm going to be able to remember everything that's happened before this soon?" asked Simon, eager to snatch back what was rightfully his.

"You'll get flashes of memories, and slowly they'll all come back to you. You usually remember our deaths first, and then pieces of your life will come back to you. This morning when you started to remember? I'll bet you were remembering deaths this morning, huh?" Remarked Alec in a semi-curious manner.

"I remember a ball, a night in the blitz, and being in a nightclub at some time in the seventies." Replied Simon.

"Well I died at the masked ball. A jealous man killed me for the lady I was supposed to marry-"

"A lady you were supposed to marry?!" Asked Simon sounding shocked and envious at the same time.

"Well I wasn't actually going to marry her, but it was intended." Said Alec suddenly realising, "You know that I've loved you in every life, and I will in every life to come, Simon."

"Well that's good; because I can't remember much apart from that I love you. You saved me when I was going to die in the war. You jumped in front of a bullet for me; thank you." Said Simon.

"You don't need to thank me." Said Alec looking suddenly bashful, "Hey, how about we go out somewhere for a coffee and we can finish this conversation?"

"Sure." Said Simon with smile; he supposed this was his first proper date (that he could remember) with Alec, and that was pretty nerve wracking as well as exciting. Alec took Simon's hand in a familiar but almost nervous way as he lead him down the corridor, out of the towering oak doors and onto the street. Outside the sun was slowly setting into a raspberry smoothie in the sky. This was going to be the perfect ending to the perfect day, Simon could just feel it.


	5. Chapter 5

"One black coffee and one cappuccino please." Alec asked the waitress as he and Simon sat down in a small homely café. Alec directed his attention back towards Simon again. "So, what else do you want to ask? I can tell there's something bothering you."

"Well, there's a lot I want to ask really… But one thing is really bothering me. I have memories from when I was a child, and those memories were of me being Simon Lewis. I have a mum, a sister... I have best friends, I'm in a band, I have a full life; but you're saying that I've only been living this life for a few weeks." Replied Simon, looking down at his hands, and playing with his fingertips that were hardened from playing the bass in his band.

"Nobody knows how this happens, but you will remember those memories alongside your old ones, it will almost be like you were living two parallel lives. You-" Alec was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Sorry Simon, I won't be two minutes." He picked up the phone and put it to his ear, his expression changing from intrigue, to concern to fear in seconds. "Okay, okay, okay," he said to the phone nodding and shaking his head at different points throughout the conversation, "Right, yeah, okay, right we're on our way. Yes we, two of us. See you in a few." Ending the call he turned towards Simon. "We've got to go, it's an emergency at the institute. I'll call a cab, we need to get there as soon as possible." Alec lead Simon out onto the pavement, gently steering him as he impatiently requested a cab to come quickly. "It'll be here in five minutes." He told Simon, catching sight of the worry on his face he added, "It's nothing to worry about Si, we just need to go and help sort a few things out."

"Okay." Said Simon, glancing at the marks, that were presumably from runes, on Alec's hand as it moved across to hold his reassuringly.

A yellow taxi cab with an angry looking driver approached the curb, and before it had even stopped Alec threw open throw door and shoved Simon inside as he shouted directions at the driver. "Quickly! We need to get to the church on 2nd. Yes, the abandoned one!"

They arrived outside the institute and ran up the steps to the door. Alec reached for the brass doorknob and was about to twist it open when a strangled voice cried out behind for him. _Simon!_ Thought Alec as he whipped around and came face to face with a sparkling glamour puss tapping his black patent Prada brogues impatiently. "Alec, darling, how good to see you." He said as he calmly looked over and watched his bodyguard slowly choke Simon. "Magnus." Replied Alec. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has, 657 years I believe since I last saw you, I've been looking for you ever since we parted however, you have proved rather hard to find. I wouldn't have found you again if it wasn't for you staying in the institute." Supposed Magnus.

"I wouldn't have stayed in the institute if I didn't have to, for that exact reason." Remarked Alec.

"Alec, sweetheart, you never used to have such a growl on you," pouted Magnus, "it's rather sexy." With a dazzling wink in Alec's direction he nodded at his bodyguard to release Simon.

"Alec!" Gasped Simon. "Who the hell is that?"

"That would be Magnus Bane, and I see he's brought his friend, TJ Crookhorn." Replied Alec. TJ flexed his muscles that stood out on his caramel coloured arms as he watched Alec. He grinned to reveal a silver capped tooth, and ran a scarred hand through his perfect quiff while remaining perfectly calm, as if used to commotion.

"Magnus who? Alec you never mentioned-" Started Simon.

"Quiet! Enough of your rattling on. I should probably tell you why I've dropped by; you are here to help your friends are you not?" Asked Magnus.

"Oh god, we are! They need our help-"

"No, they don't, not urgently anyway. They are under my command locked away nice and safely. I rang you; you have to admit I do a marvellous impression you your friend Jace, don't I?" Said Magnus.

"It was you? And you have them? Why, what do you want?" Demanded Alec.

"Isn't it obvious moonpie? It's you I want." Replied Magnus.


End file.
